


Кое-что ещё о принципах музея

by AlyonaSL



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 13:12:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16409186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyonaSL/pseuds/AlyonaSL
Summary: "Видел бы нас сейчас директор Макфи! С этим его принципом, помнишь? Смотреть можно, восхищаться можно, руками трогать нельзя!"





	Кое-что ещё о принципах музея

**Author's Note:**

> Сиквел к драбблу ["Принцип музея"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387847)  
> Кинк - сомнительное согласие

— Угадай, — сказал Акменра, как только смог связно говорить, — о чём я сейчас думаю?

Ларри посмотрел на него:

— Даже боюсь предположить, если честно. М-м-м... о том, что я оказался более скверным любовником, чем ты рассчитывал? О том, что ты сидишь на мне верхом и мне может быть тяжело? Или о том, чтобы...

«...повторить ещё раз» Ларри вслух уже не произносил, хотя подозревал, что, возможно, именно об этом Ак и думает. Во-первых, неудивительно, если он в свои вечные двадцать — ха-ха! — вправду может кончить несколько раз за ночь. А во-вторых, про пятьдесят четыре года в саркофаге тоже не надо забывать.

Начиналось-то всё вполне невинно: стали трогать руками. Сначала на улице в кустах, потом в комнате охраны. «А что, — веселился Ак, — здесь тоже, можно сказать, уже никакой не музей!» Потом неожиданно случилось в египетском зале, когда снимали бинты: прямо у шакалов на глазах! Ларри тогда отдёрнул руку и подумал, что это надо срочно прекратить, но не тут-то было. Ак быстро натянул свои одежды, забыв даже про корону, и сказал:

— Пойдём.

Они пришли в комнату охраны, и тут началось.

Ну а что? Не музей же, в самом деле!

Ларри даже представить себе не мог, что его таким неприкрытым образом поимеют. Он наивно думал, что переход непосредственно к сексу вообще где-то там за горизонтом, и даже думать про это боялся. Однако правитель земли его предков в данном случае ждать не захотел. Он сразу всё просёк: просто уронил Ларри на диван и уселся сверху. А потом спросил:

— Смазка есть?

Слова-то какие знает, казнь египетская!

Ларри тут спалился, правду сказать. Потому что смазка была, а значит — он и сам хотел, планировал и предполагал, иначе откуда бы она взялась в столе в комнате охраны? Маленькая такая, скромная бутылочка. И три презерватива. На всякий, как говорится, случай.

А когда случай вот так неожиданно представился — Ларри заклинило намертво. Так что Аку пришлось самому и растягиваться, и усаживаться, и двигаться, и ещё хихикать в процессе: «Эй, я не понял, кто из нас мумия?» Ларри лежал на спине, закрыв глаза, чувствовал, как собственный член плотно ходит там, внутри, и пытался притянуть Ака к себе, чтобы хоть поцеловать, что ли!

Ак шумно выдыхал, посмеивался Ларри в губы, проводил по ним языком и говорил что-то, что Ларри не мог разобрать, настолько у него шумело в ушах. Шумело, звенело, стучало — наверное, кровь молотила в виски, и возбуждение накатывало всё сильнее, и хотелось тоже хоть как-то подвигаться, но Ак прижимал его к дивану и говорил «Тихо, я сам», и вертелся, меняя угол проникновения; а когда нашёл нужный — гортанно вскрикнул и начал двигаться быстрее. Ларри мог поклясться, что Ак произнёс что-то вроде «Ух ты, класс», только по-своему.

По груди струился пот, бёдра дрожали, а потом шарахнуло по голове таким оргазмом, что Ларри сам чуть не рухнул с дивана. Кажется, Ак кончил мгновением раньше... или позже? Увы, этого проследить уже не удалось. Ларри не обольщался, он хреновый любовник, но и ситуация, скажем так, весьма неординарная.

Если называть всё своими именами — главный экспонат музея только что трахнул ночного сторожа. С особым цинизмом! И неважно, кто на чьём члене сидел: важно, кто кого брал психологически, а в этом у Ларри никаких сомнений сейчас не было.

А теперь, значит, Ак всё ещё торчал на Ларри верхом с довольной раскрасневшейся физиономией — это было видно даже на его смуглой коже, — облизывал губы и просил угадать, о чём он думает.

— П-понятия не имею, — пробормотал Ларри наконец. — И о чём?

— Видел бы нас сейчас директор Макфи! — Ак фыркнул, заехал голым коленом Ларри в бок и натурально заржал. — С этим его принципом, помнишь? Смотреть можно, восхищаться можно, руками трогать нельзя! Главный принцип музея. А?

Ларри вздрогнул. Видел бы их сейчас директор Макфи? Обоих, ага: Ака в одном закатанном до пояса схенти и Ларри в расхристанной форме, со спущенными до колен штанами. Даже и раздеться толком не смогли, просто рухнули кучей друг на друга — и привет. Говорят, так тоже иногда надо, но не в первый же раз?

— Ты с ума сошёл, — признался Ларри честно. — Ты смерти моей хочешь?

— Ага, — бесхитростно заявил Ак. — А потом скрижаль тебя оживит, и мы с тобой сможем...

Ларри посмотрел на него, взмокшего и растрёпанного — и расхохотался.

— Господи, — сказал он, улыбаясь до ушей. — И откуда ты такой взялся на мою голову... и на другие места?

Ак хмыкнул, поёрзал на этих самых местах и сообщил:

— Слушай, я придумал другой главный принцип музея. Руками можно не трогать, а вот членом... Кстати, ты знаешь, что у тебя опять эрекция?

— Прекрати, — нахмурился Ларри. И попробовал скинуть правителя с себя. Но тот не дал. Наклонился, посмотрел в глаза:

— А Макфи мы ничего не скажем, даже не думай. Потому что его точно хватит удар, а тратить силу скрижали на такого зануду...

И без перехода:

— Я сейчас ещё какую-нибудь позу придумаю, чтобы тебе не сильно трогать меня руками. Ну, для очистки твоей совести!

Тут Ларри не выдержал. Обхватил негодного мальчишку и сказал:

— Я бы всю дальнейшую жизнь тебя руками трогал. Во всех местах. И руками, и ртом, и членом: а на все эти принципы музея мне уже плевать, честное слово. Тем более ночью, когда всё оживает, они, получается, вообще не действуют. Так что можем продолжать, если ты, конечно, не передумал.


End file.
